


Die Will

by Jamyforever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Me killing will, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamyforever/pseuds/Jamyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I want to kill Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Will

**Author's Note:**

> "Will can u do me a favor? Jump off this cliff here." Will jumps because he relized if he didn't I would skin him alive.

"Will can you do me a favor? Jump off this cliff here." Will jumped because he relized I would skin him alive. I felt upset because causing someone to die is a horrible feeling and you should never say it. But I am really mad at the writers of AoS. I turn around and you whisper to me "look Jemma just kissed fitz" the end.


End file.
